bleach_pandamonium_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Retsu Unohana
Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流, Unohana Yachiru), was the former captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi. Her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. She also formerly served as the Captain of the 11th Division. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Over 100 years ago, she did not have the large braid, instead styling in front of her as a loose ponytail. While maintaining a kind and gentle look at most times, during her battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, her eyes appear gloomy and very menacing. She also wears her hair down for the first time and is revealed to have been covering a notable scar in-between her collarbone, inflicted by Kenpachi when the latter was young. Before Kenpachi inflicted that scar on her, she did not tie her hair in front of her, instead wearing it down at all times. Unlike most Shinigami who carry their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, carry it for her whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanatarō Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. Despite her sense of duty, she will also heal almost anybody around her, including Renji after he was defeated by his captain, Gantenbainne Mosqueda when she arrived in Hueco Mundo, and the Visored, referring to them as allies despite Shinji's reluctance to do so. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh Division and even her fellow Captains fear her. However, after the revelation of her past as the first Kenpachi and Shunsui Kyōraku calling on her to draw on her experience from then, Unohana's personality reverts to her original violent and bloodthirsty nature; once she meets with Kenpachi Zaraki, she comments how the scar left on her chest was causing her pain just from the sound of his voice. Unohana herself says that she is infatuated with crossing blades, and firmly believes in taking any actions necessary — even sleight of hands such as hidden daggers — to get ahead in battle. Unohana likes strong-flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai; during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division and she is also the President of the Ikebana Club. History Plot Rise of Kenpachi arc Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Unohana learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from the Royal Guard Tenjirō Kirinji. Though she originally learned healing Kidō as a way to prolong her fights, Unohana has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She is also able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, as well as Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, highly masterful in healing Kidō and is able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Master Swordsman: Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of Kendō. She is said to be a master of all the countless styles of swordsmanship that exist in the world, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Her skill level in swordsmanship is far superior to even the combat oriented 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, as she is able to easily best him for a considerable amount of their fight after centuries of not engaging in melee combat. During their battle, Unohana easily overpowered and fatally wounded Kenpachi several times, only losing when Kenpachi grew powerful enough to kill her.Shunpo Practitioner: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Hakuda Combatant: During her fight to the death against Kenpachi, Unohana deflected his sword swing using the back of her free hand to create an opening for her own attack and subsequently blocked Kenpachi's sword hand mid-swing with her foot, stopping his attack while simultaneously leaving him exposed. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 and therefore one of the most experienced, as well as being one of its most powerful combatants, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Alongside Genryusai, she is one of the first Shinigami Captains who were noted to be the strongest generation of the Gotei 13. Unohana has pointed out that Kenpachi Zaraki's power rivaled her own as a child, though she herself was weaker than him, and acknowledges that she is stronger than everyone but him. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Her powers of perception were great enough to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Zanpakutō Minazuki (肉雫唼, Flesh-Drops' Gorge: In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap in "Tachi style", or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled. :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth. *'Bankai': Minazuki (皆尽, All Things' End): When released the blade of Unohana's Zanpakutō liquefies into a thick, dark red89 substance able to surround her vicinity. Once the majority of the liquid flows off the Zanpakutō, it reveals the remainder has solidified into a shortened katana,90 which then can be used for combat, strong and sturdy enough to clash against Kenpachi Zaraki's blade. :Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Trivia